


Look After You

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alpha Riku, Anal Sex, Biting/Marking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omega Sora, Possessive Behaviour, Rimming, Scenting, brief mentions of underage sex, deep breath and now for the sex tags, omegaverse but make it soft?, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: Riku carefully stepped into the nest, and Sora threw himself into Riku’s arm with a little pitiful whine, the stuffed animal discarded in favour of the real thing. Had Sora not been in heat, Riku would have thought he was being dramatic, but as it was, he couldn’t even imagine how Sora was feeling, or how his belly must be hurting, and he was more than okay with Sora whining and pleading all he wanted.(He was fine with it when Sora wasn’t in heat, too. Everyone said Riku spoiled Sora. Riku said it was just part of being a good alpha.)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 128





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I wrote "soft surrender" and I said that was the kinkiest thing I'd ever write? Yeah, so apparently that was a lie, haha. 
> 
> In this ABO verse, people know their secondary gender from birth. They then present during puberty, and heats/ruts start happening a little after they officially present. Riku presented at age 14 and had his first rut not long after. Sora presented later, like during kh3, but because of all the stress fighting and travelling all over, he didn't have his first heat until after he was back safe and sound from Quadratum.
> 
> A massive, massive thank you to Mousi for betaing this fic for me so thoroughly and making it 100x better. Bless you!

_Bring me back some of those sweet cinnamon buns from the bakery on the main square_ 🥮🥮🥮

Riku’s heart, which had jumped into his throat the second he’d heard the sound of the text message, slowly made its way back into his chest where it belonged. He should have known Sora would send him some random last-minute request while he was out in the Corona capital because Sora _always_ did, but somehow the notification still made his heart race as if he’d just fought a thirty-minute Heartless battle.

Sighing deeply, he replied, _Of course, your highness_ 👑 before making his way back from the bridge to the square.

Riku left the house earlier this afternoon to run some errands once Sora had started his usual fussy pre-heat stage. The stage where Sora snapped at Riku though he didn’t mean to and then felt sorry and wanted a hug, then felt too hot to be hugged and wanted a peanut butter sandwich, by which point Riku had patted his hair and told him he’d be back later and to text if he needed anything.

It was a familiar ritual by now.

Buns packaged neatly on top of the other supplies, Riku started to make his way home through the forest, not wanting to miss the onset of Sora’s heat.

One of the first things Riku had suggested after getting Sora back from Quadratum was that the two of them buy a cabin somewhere together, maybe in Corona. They weren’t together by then, but Riku knew Sora would have his first heat probably sooner rather than later, and he wanted to take Sora far away from everyone else when it happened. Sora had agreed, and Riku had almost cried with relief.

The two-bedroom cabin they bought had dark-green clapboard, red shutters and a large wraparound porch. The only downside was that it was a bit of a fixer-upper, so they had worked hard on it together over the next months, through pouring rain and scorching sunshine, to turn it into a real home. In between their days of home improvement, they travelled between the Mysterious Tower, the Land of Departure, and Disney Castle while they waited for Sora’s first heat.

But out of all the places they stayed, Riku felt most at home in the cabin. It was a place just for them, and it was where, two months after getting Sora back and six weeks after buying the cabin, Riku had finally confessed and Sora had shyly tipped his head back to offer his scent gland and things had progressed quickly from there. 

Even though Sora had never been on suppressants, the stress of travelling all over the worlds and fighting keyblade wars had postponed his first heat. Secretly Riku was glad, because the thought of Sora having his first heat without _him_ there made him bite back an involuntary growl deep in his chest. No one else was allowed to be near Sora when he went into heat. The idea of someone even _smelling_ Sora’s pheromones when he was in heat made Riku’s stomach clench unpleasantly and his brow furrow more than he liked to admit to himself.

Sora’s first heat had eventually happened two weeks after his 17th birthday. 

Riku had hovered over him continuously, summoning every ounce of his patience to be there for Sora through what turned out to be a bit of a rocky first pre-heat and then heat. The second and third went slightly better, but after the fourth one they’d both decided Riku should probably not be around for the last hours of pre-heat so Sora could fuss over his nest in peace and Riku wouldn’t feel the need to check on him every 5 minutes. Well, he still felt that need, but when he was out running errands at the Corona capital, he was physically unable to check on Sora, though he kept his Gummiphone on the highest volume, should Sora text that he needed him so please come back. Or that he needed those special cinnamon-glazed buns from the overpriced bakery in the main square. Either had been known to happen.

It was better like this, when Riku gave Sora some space to do his own thing, even though it was hard sometimes to not be around when he knew Sora was feeling cranky and miserable. But he also knew there was little he could do until Sora’s heat started fully, and Sora always felt so guilty when he snapped without meaning to, so it was the best arrangement all things considered.

It also meant that when Riku came home after a few hours away, usually just in time for Sora’s heat, he hadn’t used up any patience (though he’d worried more than he liked to admit to himself), and Sora fully craved his attention then, so the subsequent heat always started better. And since Sora only had a heat every two months, it left plenty of time for them to travel the worlds in between, fighting wayward Heartless and exploring unknown territories together.

Shaken from his thoughts, Riku’s chest unclenched with relief the moment his and Sora’s cabin came into view.

The second he opened the front door, while still standing on the doormat outside of their remote cottage, the smell of _Sora_ washed over him like a tidal wave—honey-sweet and fruity and so thick he could taste it at the back of his throat. He stepped over the threshold, trying to breathe through the heavy wall of heat in the air, and made himself drop off the groceries in the kitchen before he did anything else. He took two bottles of apple juice (special Corona recipe, apple juice infused with vitamins, perfect for Omega heats) and the cinnamon buns, stopped by the bathroom for some towels, and then followed Sora’s smell into the bedroom. 

He knew more or less what he could expect, but even a dozen or so heats later, Riku was still overcome with a wave of ‘ _hot’_ and ‘ _mine’_ and ‘ _what a good nest’_ the moment he caught sight of Sora curled up in his nest in the corner of the room, scrambling to sit up when Riku opened the door _._

Riku kept the first two thoughts to himself but said the third one out loud. 

“Oh, Sora, you did such a good job. Your nest looks so amazing and comfortable.”

The nest was—as always—a wild mess of blankets and pillows, several stuffed animals and Sora now sitting up in the middle of it, knees drawn up with a stuffed deer in his arms (one Riku remembered scenting before he left). He was wearing one of Riku’s shirts and a pair of boxers. At Riku’s praise, Sora looked up with large, bright eyes.

“You think so?” Sora’s lower lip jutted out in half-pout, half-worry, and he hugged the stuffed deer to his chest, inhaling deeply.

Riku crouched down to place the juice and the buns on the floor next to the nest, then stayed there to be at eye level with Sora. “It’s _perfect_. You did so well.”

The look of relief that dawned on Sora’s face made something buoyant flutter pleasantly in Riku’s chest, and he smiled. 

“Can I come in?” 

Sora nodded frantically, reaching out for Riku with one arm, Riku’s name a desperate, needy sound on his lips. Riku could never deny Sora anything at the best of times, but when Sora was in heat, something hot and protective curled up in Riku’s chest and made a home there, and he would do anything in his power and then some to make sure Sora was safe and loved and protected. If a tree fell on their cabin, he would shield Sora from it; if anyone came knocking on their door, he’d draw his keyblade no questions asked, no matter who it was. Sora deserved the best, and Riku as his alpha was the one who could give it to him. 

The hot, proud, _protective_ feeling inflated his chest like an oversized balloon, tight and full.

Riku carefully stepped into the nest, and Sora threw himself into Riku’s arm with a little pitiful whine, the stuffed animal discarded in favour of the real thing. Had Sora not been in heat, Riku would have thought he was being dramatic, but as it was, he couldn’t even imagine how Sora was feeling, or how his belly must be hurting, and he was more than okay with Sora whining and pleading all he wanted.

(He was fine with it when Sora wasn’t in heat, too. Everyone said Riku spoiled Sora. Riku said it was just part of being a good alpha.)

Riku brought one arm around Sora’s waist and the other to cup the back of his head, holding him tightly as he leaned back into the mountain of pillows, drawing Sora on top of him. Even through his clothes, Sora was burning hot to the touch.

“Did you eat?” Riku asked gently.

Sora exhaled, burying his face in Riku’s neck and rubbing his cheek against the bare skin there, scenting him. He kept twisting a little to get comfortable.

“Sora?” Riku prompted.

“I wasn’t hungry,” Sora said, his voice petulant. 

“You were,” Riku sighed, because this wasn’t the first time they had this conversation. 

“Okay, I was, but we had nothing I wanted in the house. And…” Riku felt something hot and wet against his neck, and he realised Sora was licking him. “I didn’t wanna leave the nest… Do you really like it?” 

Riku stroked soothing fingers through the spikes at the back of Sora’s head, gently untangling some of the strands. Sora’s breathing came unevenly, in shallow, rough gasps. “It’s the best nest, Sora. You did so well, I can tell you spent a lot of time on it. You’re my good little omega.”

Sora trembled at those words, and Riku knew they gave Sora as much pleasure to hear as they gave Riku to say. He made a happy smacking sound against Riku’s neck.

“For you, Riku. The nest is for you.”

“For _us_ ,” Riku corrected. 

Riku had been in Sora’s nests ever since he could remember. Sora had started ‘nesting’ when he was four years old. Not because he needed to, of course, but because he saw his mom doing it and wanted to copy her. He would usually make his nest on the couch in the living room, or in his bedroom on his toddler bed, a haphazard mix of fleece blankets, stuffed animals, and other toys. 

“I always liked your nests even when we were kids,” Riku said.

Sora would proudly show Riku his nest when Riku came over after school, and they’d play inside it for as long as Sora’s attention span lasted. Neither of them knew the implications of nests back then, or what grown-ups used them for, and playing in Sora’s nests were fond memories for Riku.

“Yeah,” Sora agreed. “It made me so happy when we played in them. Even back then, I always wanted you in my nest.”

Sora had continued to make nests for comfort on and off as he grew older, and both of them would lie down in them together for sleepovers to watch movies or play video games. This continued until Riku turned fourteen and presented as an alpha, and his mom wouldn’t let him sleep over at Sora’s house anymore because it was ‘improper.’ And not long after that, Riku had started to look at Sora in a different way entirely, and he’d wanted to _be_ with Sora, and for Sora not to be with anyone else _ever_ , and he’d been completely unable to show these feelings in a healthy way—like he’d been taught in school, courtship and communication and other things 15-year-old jealous alpha boys didn’t stop to think about.

Who’d have known that after everything, he’d get his deepest wish a few years later? After Riku had realised that it wasn’t only about what _he_ wanted, but the most important thing was what Sora wanted. When he had learned to look after Sora and protect Sora, but still let him go off on his own adventures. When he had comforted Sora when he was sad and learned to relax with Sora in his arms without ever asking for more. 

(Though he’d wanted. Oh, how he’d _wanted_. Struggling with his alpha instincts turned out to be not unlike struggling with darkness though, and he’d had plenty of experience with that. So he knew he could do this, too, and he'd keep doing it for Sora.)

But then, when the first thing Sora had blurted out when Riku found him in Quadratum was “Riku, you _smell_ so good… Why do you smell so good?” Riku had started to hope _. Guess_ even, maybe. 

And he’d been right.

“They’re still a bit messy, though…” Sora said, breath hot against the side of Riku’s neck.

“Your nests are always perfect,” Riku replied simply.

During Sora’s first pre-heat, Riku had to bite back his laughter over the fact that Sora’s nests hadn’t gotten any less chaotic from when he’d been thirteen years old. Even four years later, they were still a seemingly random pile of blankets and stuffed animals. Only this time, Riku was proud and happy to see the nest also included some of Riku’s clothes, and even the pretty stone Sora had always kept, and the Oblivion keychain tucked in around the edge.

So Riku meant what he said. They were _Sora’s_ nests, so of course they were perfect.

Sora was squirming in his arms, now demanding his full attention. Riku could feel he was already hard, his cock rubbing against Riku’s hip bone in aborted little thrusts.

“Riku…” he whined softly, and Riku only now realised how worked up he already was. He’d been distracted by Sora’s smell earlier, and he kicked himself mentally for not realising sooner.

“Shhh,” Riku soothed, dropping his voice to a purr, tightening his arms around Sora.

“Riku, I want… I want…” Sora’s hips settled into a rhythm now, rutting against Riku, and Riku felt molten heat pool at the base of his spine at the sensation of Sora moving against him, between his legs. Now that Sora was right on the edge of his heat, Riku wasn’t unaffected either. 

Since words weren't getting him anywhere, Sora pulled back from Riku’s neck to grab Riku’s cheeks and kiss him.

There was no build-up, no slow tease. Their lips collided almost painfully, and Sora opened his mouth straight away. Even Sora’s _tongue_ was hotter than usual in heat, searing against Riku’s lips and the roof of his mouth. It was overwhelming, and it was all Riku could do to stay in the moment and not let himself get swept away in desire. Sora tasted the same way he smelled, sweet like pineapple juice, flowery like hyacinths, like _home_. The sounds he made, low moans pitching up into little mewls, went straight to Riku’s groin, and he felt himself growing hard as well.

Sora initiated kisses like he did everything else in life: eager and without abandon, no plan and no reason, just following his heart. Riku had always thought it was hot to have Sora take control like this—to not ask, but _demand_ what he wanted.

After a few moments, though, Sora relaxed against Riku, and his tongue slowed, and Riku—who had spent his entire life becoming well-versed in everything Sora—took control.

This time he was the one to press his tongue into Sora’s mouth. He flipped them, pressing Sora down into the pillows in a practised movement, without even breaking the kiss. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s shoulders, dragging their bodies flush together. 

“Ahhha, y-yes,” Sora said when they parted for air. He sounded wrecked already, his voice hoarse and shaky. “Riku… Riku, please scent me? Please?”

Sora didn’t even need to ask. Riku moved his lips over Sora’s cheek, across skin all flushed and burning to the touch, along his jaw, and then down over his necklace and into his neck. Sora smelled strongest there, so overwhelming that Riku had to pause for a second to gather his wits about him. Sora’s thick, perfect scent took his breath away, quite literally. But despite Sora’s heat, despite his own obvious arousal, he wanted to take this slow. He _had_ to take this slow because he would never forgive himself if he got carried away and hurt Sora in any way, especially when he was vulnerable and needy like this.

Sora’s scent gland on the left side of his neck was a little swollen, the bond mark long healed, but still red and enlarged during heats. Riku nuzzled against it, listening to Sora’s soft breathy moans close to his ear. He felt Sora wrap his legs around Riku’s waist, rubbing up more insistently.

“Riku…” Sora whined, the sound of Riku’s name dissolving into a purr that Riku felt vibrating through Sora’s chest and neck. He tangled his hands in Riku’s hair, and the not-so-gentle tug was electrifying.

Riku bit down.

Sora’s reaction came straight out of an adult movie: he gasped with pleasure, throwing his head back and arching his entire body so strongly that he pushed Riku up onto his knees.

“You’re _mine_ ,” Riku whispered in a low voice as he licked over the mark. 

Sora fell back down against the pillows and the blankets, shuddering with fulfilment. Every day, Riku counted himself blessed that he could call Sora _his_ , and that Sora _liked_ it. Sora _wanted_ to be his. He nuzzled over the bite mark for a few seconds before bringing his hands to Sora’s cheeks, smoothing his wrists over Sora’s jaw to spread more of his scent over Sora’s skin.

“Yours, Riku,” Sora muttered, tipping his chin up and silently demanding more kisses. 

“My good little omega.”

When Riku bent down to press his lips to Sora’s again, he could tell by Sora’s reaction—the way his body jerked and the happy murmur he let out—that Sora could taste their mingled pheromones on his tongue. Riku tried to slow down, tried not to overwhelm Sora, but he was fighting a losing battle, his fingers already trembling against Sora’s skin. Where Sora was relatively composed in the early stages of heat, the longer they waited, the needier Sora would get. The heat would ebb and flow over the next few days, and this mounting tension was only the first wave.

Vaguely, Riku recalled Sora's words about not having eaten, and he realised he needed to get Sora to drink at least one of the bottles of juice before they went further, but it was hard to pull himself away when Sora just _smelled_ so perfectly.

Their kiss turned deeper, and Riku could feel Sora’s body growing even hotter against him, his heartbeat so strong and so fast that Riku could _hear_ it hammering between them. Riku slid his hands lower, over Sora’s neck and the chain of his necklace, fingers pressing against his swollen scent glands on both sides of his neck, then brushing lower, rubbing over his t-shirt— _Riku’s_ t-shirt—across his nipples.

And oh, Sora always reacted so perfectly to Riku’s every touch. Once again he arched his back, twisting in the blankets and pressing his chest up as if he couldn’t decide if he wanted to get away from the overstimulation or push into the touch. His mouth was open, his lips red-kissed and wet. He was completely flushed now, his cheeks and his neck splotchy red, down into the v-neck, and there were tears of pleasure, of longing, in his eyes.

“Riku… Riku, don’t tease. I need you.” Sora tried to push himself up and off the blankets, pressing into Riku’s body now hovering over him. His breathing was an uneven, stuttery rhythm.

“Shhhhh,” Riku hushed, leaning down to press featherlight kisses to Sora’s brow, his closed eyelids, the salty tears on his temples. “I know. And I’m here, okay? I’ll give you what you need. But I want you to calm down and drink something first, sweetie.”

Instead of replying, Sora made a sound between a whine and a growl, his hips jerking up insistently against Riku’s thigh. Even though Riku wanted to do this right, Sora was pushing all his buttons, and he was barely clinging to his self-control, arousal surging through his body, too. But when Sora was getting frantic and desperate, it was _Riku’s_ job to calm him down, so he pushed down his own feelings and did the only thing he knew would work.

He made his voice go firm and low, a tone he rarely used with Sora. “Stop squirming.”

Out of surprise and a need to please Riku, Sora stopped moving completely. _Obedient_ , Riku’s mind helpfully supplied. Naturally so willing to please his alpha. 

The first time Riku used a firm voice with Sora to tell him to stop fussing, he’d felt so guilty afterwards, until Sora pressed him for what was wrong. When Riku said he was sorry, Sora had oh’d and ah’d bashfully until finally admitting that he liked Riku using that voice when was in heat; it made him feel calm and secure that when his thoughts seemed out of control with arousal, Riku reigned them back in for him.

To soothe and reward Sora for his compliance, Riku brushed his hands underneath Sora’s shirt, over the feverishly hot skin of his stomach, then snaked around to cup his waist, wrapping his hands almost all the way around and squeezing a little. Not hard enough to bruise—not _yet_ —but hard enough to leave some red marks that wouldn’t fade immediately.

“Good boy,” Riku whispered, wrapping his arms around Sora’s chest once more, tugging Sora against him.

Sora exhaled shakily, and Riku could feel his body go slack, his face buried in the curve of Riku’s neck. The tension drained out of him, melting just like how the little layer of snow they’d gotten overnight a few weeks ago had disappeared in the early-afternoon sun. A shiver ran through Sora, top to toe, but it was a subconscious one, and he didn’t squirm again.

“That’s better,” Riku said softly. “Now breathe with me. In and out.”

After a few minutes of breathing, when Sora was more relaxed, Riku pulled back. He reached for one of the bottles of apple juice and handed it to Sora.

“Drink this,” he said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Sora took the bottle, drinking it without complaining or even pouting.

Sometimes Riku felt guilty for postponing sex for longer than was strictly necessary, for withholding the one thing that he knew Sora needed in the end. Everyone knew what an omega in heat needed. But it didn’t feel right, having sex with Sora when he was almost out of his mind with this raw need. It felt better when Sora was prepared, both emotionally and physically. So no matter how much Sora whined or pleaded or rutted against his thigh, Riku would steel his resolve and make sure Sora was ready. 

When Sora had finished the juice, Riku traced one hand across Sora’s back, down into his shorts, the fabric already soaked with slick. Sora whined prettily but kept his hips still as instructed.

“You’re so wet for me,” Riku whispered roughly, and he felt Sora’s cock jump against his thigh at the words. “Let’s get you out of these, okay?”

“Yes,” Sora muttered. “Riku…” 

Sora worked with him to get out of the slick-wet shorts, but when Riku started to take off Sora’s shirt, Sora stopped him with both hands against Riku’s wrists.

“No,” he said.

Riku paused, gaze flicking up to meet Sora’s. “You wanna keep it on?”

Sora nodded with dark eyes, breathing shallowly. “It’s _mine_.”

For all of Riku’s patience and resolve, at those words, combined with the way Sora looked at him—all eagerness and trust and _desire_ —he felt the wave of arousal in him swelling and he became acutely aware of the precum that leaked in his boxers. 

“Okay. Okay. It’s yours.” 

Maybe Riku had needed a few moments to calm down just as much as Sora did.

He let his fingers trail up the inside of Sora’s thigh, nails scratching lightly over the soft, vulnerable skin there. Sora let his legs fall open automatically, and Riku’s breath hitched at the wordless sign of trust in that movement. It used to scare him, during the first times they had sex, but he’d started to believe since that he’d _earned_ that trust, and he knew he’d rather die than betray it. 

Riku looked up to check if it was okay to continue, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Sora watching him intently. Sora’s eyes were wide and compelling—watchful, vulnerable, but above all _trusting_. Riku could look at those eyes forever.

But Sora whined again, just barely pushing his hips up into the air. His cock was hard, flushed and wet against his stomach. “Riku, _please_.”

And just like that, the time for foreplay and holding back was over.

Keeping eye contact with Sora, Riku settled between Sora’s legs, wrapping one hand around the base of Sora’s cock, stroking once, and then sinking down to take him in his mouth. 

The smell, the taste, the _sound_ Sora made—a cry of relief and longing—almost made Riku come himself. But this wasn’t about him, and he pushed the feeling down. He let saliva pool in his mouth and used it to slick Sora up even more as he bobbed his head up and down, pressing his tongue against the noticeable vein running alongside Sora’s length. Breathing heavily through his nose and inhaling Sora’s deep, sweet scent every time, he sped up his movements.

“Ohhhhhh, oh, Riku, y-ah-yes, please please please…”

Riku grabbed Sora’s hip, fingers of his left hand digging into the skin hard enough to bruise and making Sora cry out with a mix of surprise and pleasure. Sora tipped his head back far enough that Riku wasn't able to see his expression anymore, but Riku could tell by the heat coming off Sora, by the shiver in his thighs, that he was close.

“Riku…. Riku, I’m… P-Please, I…” Sora moaned, his voice dissolving into half-sobs.

And though Riku loved to hear Sora beg, he loved giving him what he wanted even more. He redoubled his efforts, his right hand squeezing around the part of his cock that wasn't in his mouth and humming around him.

At the sensation that caused, Sora convulsed, bucking up into Riku’s mouth. His entire body tensed like a coiled spring underneath Riku’s hands, and even though Riku had been expecting the motion, it still overwhelmed him. With tears in his own eyes, he sucked once more, hollowing his cheeks, and the next thing he knew, hot and salty fluid splashed over his tongue. He used his hand to stroke Sora through his orgasm, humming contentedly as he swallowed and Sora twitched in his mouth for long moments. 

When Riku pulled away, he was unsurprised to see Sora was just as hard as before, but now he looked a little blissed out as well. Not _calmer_ , per se, but at least a little sated. He was completely limp against the pillows, his face flushed and his breathing heavy.

“Kiss,” Sora demanded, reaching for Riku with shaky hands. 

Riku smiled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ll taste gross.”

“You’ll taste like me,” Sora said. “Just like you’re supposed to.”

Riku smiled, crawling up Sora’s body with a little chuckle to grant his wish, kissing him deeply and languidly. Sora’s orgasm had taken the edge off the situation for just a brief moment, but Riku knew they were far from done. It was like letting just a little air out of a hot pressure cooker. A temporary respite.

When Riku pulled back, he brushed the tears out of the corners of Sora’s eyes, leaning down to rest their foreheads together.

“Okay?” he asked gently.

“Yes,” Sora said, leaning up to kiss him again, a little more desperately. “I’m okay. Thank you.”

Sora’s hands came around him, stroking down and pushing against Riku’s lower back, strong enough to make Riku settle his body against Sora’s once more. Their groins pressed together and Riku gasped as renewed arousal twisted hotly in his stomach at the touch. He rolled his hips instinctively, and Sora hissed in response. Even through his trousers, he could feel how hard, hot and _wet_ Sora was. Though Riku was just as hard and hot, maybe even just as wet with precum.

“Riku…” Sora whined.

“Hmmmm,” Riku said, rolling his hips again just to hear Sora hiss again. Sora did, followed by a needy moan.

But Riku should have known this was no time to tease.

“God, Riku, will you _please_ get out of those clothes and fuck me,” Sora blurted out so ardently that Riku laughed. 

Sora stretched back against the pillows, canting his hips up so that Riku could feel him even better. The slight pout had slipped from his face, replaced by a darkened look of desire.

“I will beg if you want me to, just _please_ , you know—” Sora paused to moan as Riku lifted himself off him. “You know what— what I need…”

“Shh. It's okay. I've got you, Sora.” Riku wasted no more time, getting out of his now damp trousers and boxers, drawing his hoodie and shirt over his head. Sora had lifted his legs, bending them and holding them with his hands. 

The respite was over.

Riku reached between Sora’s legs, the open invitation for him to touch and prepare. He could see the shiny trails on Sora’s thighs, the strip of slick trailing down towards the blankets and pillows below them.

“Riku… Riku…” Sora moaned shakily, his legs trembling as he brought them down to rest over Riku’s shoulders. His hips were jerking up in little circles, then down to where Riku rubbed two fingers over Sora’s entrance, smearing slick over his skin. Riku leaned down a little, the smell enticing him, and he turned his head to nuzzle at Sora’s inner thigh. Then, before Sora could beg or call his name again, he bit down lightly.

He could almost _feel_ the spark of pleasure that ran through Sora at the bite.

“Riku! More… Please, I…”

Years of Keyblade fighting had taught Riku to multitask, so he moved his lips up to a new spot, biting down again at the same time as he pressed two fingers into Sora.

Sora _keened_ , and something came out of his mouth that might have been a curse, but Riku was too overwhelmed by the smell and the sensation of Sora so close for it to register. Sora was hot and tight and _so_ incredibly wet that Riku almost lost himself right then and there. But Sora needed him, and Riku wanted to be _in_ him so badly he composed himself, biting down so hard he almost pierced the skin.

When he pulled back, there was a line of teeth marks across Sora’s skin, blooming red and dark purple. Riku nodded in satisfaction, pressing his fingers in deeper, to the hilt.

“Yes…” Sora sobbed, his hips sinking down and trying to take Riku deeper. “Hnnggggg.”

And if Riku had maybe been teasing a little before, all thoughts of that went out the window now. He was ready, and more importantly, _Sora_ was ready. He scissored his fingers to stretch Sora, feeling how relaxed and eager he was. 

He pressed in a third finger while Sora mumbled, “Oh, oh… Please, please, _please_ , Riku…”

“Shhh,” Riku muttered with the last of his control. “Just a few more seconds, just until I’ve prepared you, okay? Then I’ll be in you. I’ll give you what you need.”

“Ahhhh!” Sora cried out when Riku curled three fingers up right into his sweet spot. Riku half-expected Sora to come from that with the way he was writhing and begging, clearly already three-quarters gone, but that didn’t happen yet. “Riku! Riku, Riku, Rikuuuuuu.” 

Riku pulled his fingers out, rubbing the hot slick off on his own thigh, liking the way the fluid shone in the late-afternoon sunlight. When he looked back at Sora, a hot shiver ran through him at the picture he made. Sora’s shirt was bunched up to his chest, two pink, hardened nipples showing. His skin was flushed down to his stomach, his hair a wild mess against the pillows. He was the picture-perfect image of an omega. And he was _Riku’s_.

“Stop staring, and _do_ it, Riku.”

Of course, he was a little demanding, too.

Riku shook his head to shake himself out of his thoughts. “How do you want—” 

“Like this,” Sora cut him off, reaching out with both arms to grab Riku’s shoulders. “I wanna see you. Hold you. I want you to, _ah_ —watch me.” Sora dissolved into pure need, shaking and crying again even though Riku wasn’t even inside him yet. “I’m _yours_ , Riku.”

“That’s right, Sora,” Riku said, his hands grabbing Sora’s waist to steady them both. He lined himself up and, keeping his eyes fixed on Sora’s, he thrust all the way in with one smooth movement. “You’re _mine_.”

Sora sobbed in relief at the feeling of Riku _finally_ inside him, and Riku watched as he scrunched his eyes shut, arching his neck as he threw his head back. Sora’s fingers dug into his upper back, drawing him closer as he wrapped his legs around Riku’s hips.

Riku had planned to start slow, but there was no way he would manage that now. Sora looked completely undone already, and it had the desired effect on Riku. He drew back out and slid back in easily, the wet sounds between them heightening Riku’s pleasure and lowering his self-control. It took a few thrusts, but then Sora let out a throaty groan, letting his legs fall open, and Riku knew he’d found the perfect angle.

“Ah, ahhh, _yes_ , right there, Riku… Riku…”

“Sora…” Riku bent down to kiss Sora, swallowing his moans as his pace turned a little more frantic and desperate. “Sora, you’re so _good_ , you feel so good… So tight and wet for me.”

Sora shivered with pleasure, forcing his eyes open as Riku pulled back so they could look at each other. Sora’s pupils were so dilated his eyes were almost black, and he was crying again, more tears welling up in his eyes with every thrust. But Riku knew it was okay, this always happened when Sora was in heat. It was the emotions, the hormones, the raw desire, and the closeness of his alpha. _Riku_. Riku taking care of him, making love to him… _Knotting_ him, eventually.

Sora’s chest heaved with a sob, and Riku wondered if Sora could even see him with those tears in his eyes. At least he’d be able to _feel_ him, and Riku was determined to make him feel the absolute best he could.

On a particularly deep thrust, Sora _keened_ , throwing his head back against the pillows and canting his hips up against Riku. He cried out mindlessly, “Ah, ah, _alpha_.”

That one word _did_ something to Riku, and he felt a hot thrill run down his spine and settle between his legs. He quickened his pace, which was probably exactly what Sora had wanted.

Sora’s hands slipped off Riku’s sweat-slicked shoulders, and he brought them up to grab the pillows next to his head, tugging and twisting as he turned his head to the side.

“Riku… ‘M close again, can you… Can you touch me, I—”

Before Sora could finish his sentence, Riku had brought his hand down over Sora’s cock, the silky slide of skin over the hardness underneath. He listened to Sora’s moans getting louder with each stroke, felt the precum and his own saliva from earlier lubricating his grip.

“Come for me, Sora.”

As if Sora had been waiting for those words, he arched his entire body into a taut bow, clamping down around Riku so tightly that Riku had to stop thrusting for a few moments. He let himself _feel_ Sora’s second release, the way he clenched and unclenched, his smell turning sweeter still, like flowers right after they bloomed, like the dew in the morning when Riku sat outside on their porch, enjoying the forest coming to life around them.

As soon as Sora’s orgasm was over, Riku thrust into him again, watching Sora squirm as the pleasure must border on overstimulation. Out of heat, this would’ve been too much, but right now he knew not only would Sora be able to take it, but he would _crave_ it. 

“Riku…” Sora murmured hoarsely. “Don’t stop, _ohh_ , Riku…”

“You’re doing so well, Sora.”

“More…”

Instantly, Riku complied, driving in and out as fast and as deep as he could. He could feel his knot swelling, catching on Sora’s rim, and judging by the sounds Sora let out, he could feel it too.

“Please, please, please,” Sora babbled, his lips trying to form other words, but unable because of Riku’s fast pace. 

“Sora… Oh, Sora,” Riku panted, bending over further, almost folding Sora in half. “God, you’re so incredible.”

He grabbed the sides of Sora’s face, bringing their lips together in a series of messy, open-mouthed kisses while he continued to snap his hips into Sora’s. Sora reached up and started dragging his hands up and down Riku’s back in time with Riku’s movements, and Riku slid his fingers into Sora’s hair, cupping the back of his head and deepening their kisses.

“Knot,” Sora begged eventually, fingers scraping down Riku’s back _hard_ , egging Riku on, and Riku’s rhythm sped up even more.

“I know, Sora,” he gasped. “I know. I’ll take care of you. I’ll knot you as many times as you want.”

Sora just moaned, and Riku lifted his head so he could _look_ at him, completely undone and dazed, his eyes red-rimmed and glassy, his lips shiny and swollen, and his scent gland dark from Riku’s earlier bite. He struggled to keep his eyes open, to look at Riku, but he _did_ , and oh, how was Sora so perfect? The perfect omega, who gave Riku everything he desired and _more_ , every day, over and over.

“Sora,” he gasped, feeling his orgasm build inside him, feeling his knot inflate even more. He knew it wouldn’t be long now. 

Sora just sobbed helplessly as he held onto Riku. He was beyond begging now, no words enough to express what he was feeling.

It was the feeling of Sora coming for the third time, untouched, that sent Riku over the edge. Sora's cock pulsed between them as Sora weakly cried out Riku’s name, and Riku thrust in fully, pushing his knot into Sora, and then the world went white. Distantly he was aware of Sora’s continued orgasm, and through his own pleasure haze, he felt the thrill of satisfaction that he'd made Sora come again. 

On instinct, Riku dropped his head to Sora’s shoulder and sank his teeth into the scent gland again, needing to mark him, to show the whole world Sora was _his_ , for as long as Sora would have him. Sora’s sweet taste flooded his mouth, heightening his bliss. Distantly he heard Sora gasp, felt him come again between them (or was he still coming? It was hard to tell through the static in his brain), and then Riku was forced to still, the knot linking them together to keep his release inside Sora.

Riku licked an apology over the teeth marks on Sora’s neck, blood tasting metallic on top of Sora’s sweet smell, as he soothed the wound with his tongue. Sora wiggled weakly, letting out a breathy moan, but his hands tangled into Riku’s hair, keeping him there, so Riku knew he didn’t mind. Sora liked it when Riku marked him, and often he would wear one of Riku’s shirts for the rest of his heat, loose enough on him that Riku would see the mark every time he looked at Sora. And he would _smell_ like Riku the entire heat, which was just how it was supposed to be.

“Riku…” Sora mumbled. “My alpha.”

Riku pulled away, licking his lips and shuddering with an aftershock when all he tasted was _Sora_. “You were so good, Sora… You’re so perfect. My perfect omega.” 

“Riku,” Sora breathed again, still trying to catch his breath, his fingers brushing over Riku’s cheeks. It would be a good twenty minutes before Riku’s knot went down, and Riku was determined to enjoy the intermission right now before Sora’s heat would flare up again. “I love you… So much…” 

“Not as much as I love you,” Riku said breathlessly, watching as Sora started coming back to himself after this intense first round of his heat.

“No,” Sora said, his eyes clear and bright again, his mouth a determined line. “ _Exactly_ just as much as I love you.”

“Yes. You’re right,” Riku said softly, leaning down to kiss him.

Riku always loved the times when his knot was inside Sora and neither of them could move, and there was nothing else to do but kiss and talk to each other softly. Sora would caress Riku’s face and Riku would pet Sora’s hair. It was special and intimate, and exactly what Riku needed to come back to himself after sex during heats. The first time it had been weird and they’d both giggled to cover up for how awkward they felt, but now they’d both gotten used to it, and Riku couldn't get over how much he _liked_ it.

Sitting back up, Riku put his hand over Sora’s belly, stroking his fingers back and forth. Sora was on birth control and probably would be for years—they had too many things they wanted to do, too many places to explore still. Nevertheless, Riku’s alpha instincts made him brush over the taut skin of Sora’s stomach. Sora squirmed a little underneath him, laughing softly.

“That tickles.” 

“Mmmm,” Riku muttered, not stopping the movement. He couldn’t help but think of his seed inside of Sora, filling him up, not a single drop wasted because of the knot. When he looked up, Sora was watching him darkly and intently, and Riku realised with a jolt that he’d been purring.

“Oh.” Riku blinked, and Sora smirked a little. “Shut up.”

“But I didn’t say anything!” Sora beamed at him, all wide eyes and omega-like innocence.

“I heard it anyway. Through our bond.”

“You didn’t,” Sora said, but Riku could hear the uncertainty in his voice. “Bonds don’t do that…”

Now it was Riku’s time to smirk. “Maybe they do when there’s a dream eater bond on top of it.”

“Oh yeah? Then what am I thinking now?”

“Easy,” Riku said teasingly. “How much you love me.”

“I just said that.” Sora pouted. “That’s not mind-reading.”

“That you want my knot inside you for as long as possible.” Riku gave a small roll of his hips, making Sora moan and his eyes roll back a little. “That you love having me inside of you.”

“Lucky guesses,” Sora gasped, his hands moving back to Riku’s hair so he could tug him down again, guiding his head into the curve of Sora’s neck. 

Riku nuzzled at the skin there. “Am I wrong?”

“You’re— ahhhh! You’re not. You feel— You feel so good inside me, Riku. I feel so full and sated.”

“That’s good. I wanna make you feel good. You make me feel good, too.”

Riku could feel Sora relax again, and so he dared to roll them over until Sora was out of what must be a pretty sizable wet spot, and onto a dry, slightly less heated part of the nest. Sora murmured contently.

They cuddled for the remaining fifteen minutes it took for Riku’s knot to come down, both of their bodies cooling down to a more normal temperature, the desperation kept at bay for now. Sometimes Sora wanted a second round straight away, but now he seemed content to lie in Riku’s arms for a little while longer. Even Sora with his nonexistent refractory period and heat-induced sex cravings needed a break sometimes.

When Sora raised himself up and off of Riku, Riku grabbed one of the towels he'd brought to avoid ruining the nest even more. He cleaned Sora up as best as he could with delicate brushes, his cock giving a few twitches of renewed interest as Sora curled into his right side and inhaled deeply against Riku's scent gland.

The dirty towel discarded, Riku reached out to touch the red fingerprints he'd left on Sora's hip, tracing the marks gently. Sora shivered, his teeth nipping lightly at Riku's neck, right over his scent gland. Riku tried to repress his moan at the bite, but all his walls were down and he was feeling relaxed and exposed, and it wasn't like Sora would mind anyway. Riku learned very early on in their relationship that this possessive streak ran both ways, and he was more than fine with that.

“Was I good?” Sora asked softly, almost demurely. 

“The best,” Riku answered wholeheartedly, always happy to give Sora the reassurance he regularly craved, but when he was in heat even more so. “You wanna shower?”

“Hmmm, no,” Sora said, shaking his head against Riku's shoulder, his hair soft and tickly. “Wanna stay here and cuddle.”

“Okay.” Riku gave in easily because he had expected this. Sora rarely wanted to shower during the first two days of his heat, not wanting Riku's smell to wash off, and not wanting to leave the nest for longer than was strictly necessary. He'd have to coax Sora into showering later before nighttime, but for now, he was enjoying their closeness too much to move much as well.

Instead, he grabbed two of the cinnamon buns so they could both get some food in their stomachs, and they shared the second bottle of apple juice. Sora's heat still hung heavily in the air between them, and Riku knew it wouldn't be long before their second round, but as always he'd let Sora dictate the pace.

When he felt Sora’s erection beginning to stir anew against his hip, he rolled him over and grazed his lips down Sora's body, pushing his t-shirt up again to bite little marks across his smooth chest, sucking and kissing until Sora's chest and stomach were a perfect painting of small red spots and teeth imprints. He brushed his fingers over each one, as light as the touch of a butterfly's wings, and basked in the way Sora squirmed and the way his breath stuttered with each touch.

Sora was fully hard again now, his legs open wide and inviting, so Riku pressed his thighs back for what he was about to do. Once they started having sex, Riku had quickly realised that he loved getting his mouth on all parts of Sora, but his most intimate parts most of all. Even now, his skin tingled with the idea of it.

“ _Riku_ ,” Sora pleaded, lifting his hips just so, realising what Riku wanted.

Riku kept both of Sora's thighs in position with one arm, then pressed two fingers into Sora. Sora was a wet mess of Riku's come and his own slick, and Riku cleaned him out as best as he could. Sora clenched rhythmically around his fingers, his inner muscles tightening and releasing as his body worked its way towards another orgasm, sensitive and eager.

It seemed useless to clean Sora up right before Riku would probably be inside him again anyway, but he wanted to be buried in Sora's smell so badly that he didn't pause to think about the logistics of it. So when Sora curled his toes, mewling and rocking his hips with every stroke of Riku's fingers, he promptly replaced his hand with his tongue.

This was possibly even better than giving Sora a blowjob: the slippery feeling against his tongue and Sora's heavy scent, sweet like caramel and so enticing that Riku wanted to wrap himself in it like a comfortable blanket. Sora was still loose, so responsive, gasping out little broken “ooh” sounds on repeat. His hands flew up into Riku's hair, _tugging_ , and Riku moaned encouragingly in response. He redoubled his efforts, licking and twisting his tongue inside.

When Sora's mewls dissolved in a string of curses, begging sounds and Riku's name, Riku pressed his fingers back inside alongside his tongue, curling them into Sora's prostate in time with the movements of his tongue.

It wasn't long until Sora came again with Riku's name a desperate sound on his lips, and Riku felt every shudder that ran through Sora during his orgasm. He stroked and sucked until Sora whined and quivered with overstimulation, but when Riku pulled back to give him a moment, Sora shook his head wildly.

“Riku… You promised…” Sora said as soon as he'd caught his breath enough. “Your knot…”

“Now?” Riku asked, watching Sora for any signs of discomfort, but there was only need in his eyes. 

Sora planted his feet against the blankets, canting his hips just so. “You _promised_ , I need… I need…”

“Of course, baby,” Riku muttered, leaning down to kiss him briefly. “Turn over, it'll be easier.” 

Sora scrambled around, struggling upon his knees, and with no further delay, Riku lined himself up and pushed in without any resistance.

“Ahhhhhhh,” Sora cried wantonly, one hand reaching back to dig his fingers into Riku's upper arm. The brief pain of it spurred Riku on, sending a white-hot streak of lust through his entire body, and he quickly found the perfect rhythm. 

But Riku realised he didn't have the same strength anymore as during the first round, and with Sora trembling and squeezing all around him, Riku gave up on any pretence at stamina this time around. It barely lasted a minute with Sora so worked up and Riku so affected by Sora's warmth, his smell, the feeling of Sora's body—so small and so _warm_ , completely engulfed by Riku's arms—and the needy, desperate sounds against the pillow that Riku could _feel_ with his face buried in the curve of Sora's neck.

He knotted Sora again as he came inside, feeling Sora spasm through what would hopefully temporarily be the last orgasm. When they were both completely spent, Riku turned them on their sides so he could spoon Sora as they let their racing hearts calm down in the wake of their frantic, second round. Sora snuggled back into his embrace, pliant and completely spent, letting out a little happy rumble in the back of his throat.

“Feel better?” Riku mumbled in his hair.

“Yes,” Sora confirmed, wiggling a little to get comfortable even with the knot binding them together once more, and Riku could hear the satisfied bliss in his voice when he continued. “You always take such good care of me, Riku…”

The warm, proud and protective feeling Riku was so familiar with by now returned at hearing those words. He always tried so hard to do the right thing for Sora, and hearing Sora's happiness was the ultimate reward. It made all the lethargy and exhaustion worth it.

Sora yawned as he covered Riku's arm across his chest with his own, his body shaking with an aftershock.

“Rest now, Sora,” Riku said, soft and gentle. He could feel at ease now that Sora's needs were taken care of, if only for a few hours. Sora relaxed completely in his arms, and before he had finished exhaling in relief, Riku could tell he'd fallen asleep.

Typical.

But also well-deserved.

Riku kept stroking the little hairs on Sora's forearm and, all their urges sated for now, let his mind wander. Sora’s smell was calmer now, his skin pleasantly warm instead of hot, and both these observations soothed some of Riku’s lingering instinctual worry. He’d keep watch over Sora while Sora slept and replenished his strength. After all, they’d have a few more days of this heat, and Riku would do everything he could to make it a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :D


End file.
